17436
by Pokams
Summary: "Je suis le numéro 17436, voilà pourquoi je suis brune, William."


_17436_

_Genre: Drame, écriture concentrationnaire._

_Résumé: «Je suis le numéro 17436, voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui je suis brune, William.»_

_Personnages: Helen, Will._

_Rating: T _

_Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, on s'en doute. _

_Ndlr: C'est assez sombre et cela peut être dur à lire pour certain... Je me suis basée sur des récits, commentaires, témoignages de déportés mais il y a surement tout de même quelques erreurs. _

_WARNING donc, si vous ne supportez pas les récits de camps de concentration, passez votre chemin! _

_Otherwise, bonne lecture, une review serait sympathique :)_

* * *

-«S'il vous plait Magnus! Je sais que vous avez de nombreux sombres secrets, mais celui là, vous pouvez me l'avouer?» S'écria William, courant presque après Helen dans les couloirs, et la suivant jusqu'à son bureau.

- « William ». Se contenta de répondre Helen, largement agacée.

- « Je nettoierai les cages des anormaux sections C, je ne demanderai pas de vacances, je n'utiliserai plus jamais votre nom pour réserver chez Alfredo et.. » Supplia t-il, avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

-«Vous avez fait quoi?» S'offusqua Helen, de peur de perdre son privilège dans son restaurant préféré.

- « Ne changez pas sujet, s'il vous plait Magnus, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! »Dit le jeune homme, en désespoir de cause.

- « Commencez par mettre à jour vos dossiers avant notre prochaine conférence. Répondit-elle, souhaitant clore la conversation ».

- « Magnus je vous en prie » ! Insistait William, bien décidé à résoudre ce mystère.

- « Je peux savoir pourquoi cela vous obsède autant? Cela fait un mois que vous me harcelez! » Ses yeux étaient de glace et aurait arrêté n'importe qui. N'importe qui...Sauf William Zimmerman.

- « Parce que je suis curieux, et que j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi vous avez changé de couleur de cheveux ? Le blond n'était plus à la mode ? Quand avez-vous changé de couleur d'ailleurs ? C'était pour vous cacher de Druitt ? » Cela le rongeait et il voulait savoir !

- « Ma couleur de cheveux n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque mode! Je suis bicentenaire, et j'ai bien plus de cicatrices que n'importe qui, et ceci ne fait pas exception. Qu'elles soient physiques ou morales, chacune d'entre elle et liée à une autre. Croire que le plus grand drame de ma vie fut ma romance tourmentée avec celui qui devînt Jack l'éventreur serait réducteur, et serait surtout mal me connaître. L'époque victorienne, peu importe les tragédies qu'elle comportât, fut la plus belle de ma vie, celle où j'aurai dû mourir.

J'ai payé par mille fois le prix de mon hybris. J'ai vécu plusieurs vies et ai en subit les conséquences, toujours plus lourdes en avançant dans ces époques que je me suis octroyée et qui n'aurait pas dû être les miennes.

Je suis le numéro 17436, voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui je suis brune, William. » Avait-elle dit dans une explosion de colère, et s'en voulant déjà d'avoir tant révélé.

- « 17436 ? Je ne comprends pas... Magnus ? »

Cette dernière s'installa dans son fauteuil, intimant à William de faire de même sur le canapé en face d'elle. Helen se massait inlassablement le bras droit, son pousse frôlant une cicatrice à peine visible.

William, l'ayant remarqué, la questionna.

- « C'est une des cicatrices dont vous parliez ? »

Helen, surprise redressa la tête et regarda de nouveau son bras.

- « En effet ». Finit-elle par répondre quelques minutes plus tard.

- « Que signifie t-elle » ? Osa t-il demander.

- « J'ai fait partie des premiers patient à expérimenter le laser pour effacer les tatouages ».

Une lueur d'amusement traversa les yeux de Will, s'imaginant Helen Magnus tatouée comme un biker. Lueur qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il réalisa : Un numéro ? Un tatouage sur le bras droit ? Il n'osait y croire.

- « Vous voulez dire que... ? » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, la curiosité toujours présente, mais la peur d'avoir compris.

- « Vous vous rappelez, que j'ai fait partie de la résistance ? »

* * *

1942

Onze jours. six jours. Trois jours. Cela fait onze jours que j'ai été séparée de James et de Nigel. J'ai été maintenue six jours durant dans le vélodrome d'hiver à Paris, et cela fait maintenant trois jours que ce train infernal nous amène dans un camp, je ne le sais que trop bien.  
Le wagon est insalubre- on devait y transporter du bétail, mais après tout c'est ce que nous sommes devenus, du bétail. Nous sommes une centaine de femmes et d'enfants, valises en main dans cet espace restreint. Un seau, au milieu déborde d'excréments. Personne ne se fatigue même plus à s'y rendre, on fait où l'on se trouve. Les enfants sont affamés, apeurés, et ne cessent de geindre et de pleurer. Les femmes sont inquiètes mais font de leur mieux pour rassurer leur progéniture. On ne se parle que très peu. L'horreur n'a pas de frontière: Nous parlons toutes des langues bien différentes.  
Parmi ce convois vers l'enfer, entre les innocentes juives déclarées fautives par un gouvernement aliéné, se trouvent comme moi plusieurs déportés politiques. Nous n'avons pas notre place ici. Personne n'a sa place ici. Mais le chaos s'est joint à l'horreur et, ne sachant que faire de ces femmes résistantes, ennemies, on nous a placé au «Vel'd'hiv», puis dans ce train vers la mort.

Je suis fatiguée. Dans le stade, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour assister les vieillards, soigner les quelques blessés et rassurer comme je le pouvais les enfants perdus. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis aussi apeurée qu'un enfant. D'autre part, que peut-on dire à des enfants dont on sait que le destin va brusquement changer?  
C'est avec fierté que je combats ce régime de terreur, cette extermination massive et cette volonté nazie de dominer le monde par la haine. Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui je ne suis plus Helen Magnus, la résistante britannique. Aujourd'hui je suis Helen, je suis seule, j'ai faim, j'ai froid et surtout, je suis incertaine quant à mon avenir proche.

Lorsque nous en avions encore la force, nous regardions par les rainures les paysages qui passaient rapidement devant notre vision réduite.  
Mais maintenant tout le monde est assis. On se bat pour une miette de pain, pour une goutte d'eau: Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux se laisser mourir ici, tout de suite?  
Elles ne savent pas. Personne ne sait. Je ne dis rien: Qui me croirait? Personne, car c'est impensable, inimaginable, inconcevable. Et pourtant.. Pourtant nous ne nous dirigeons pas vers un camp de travaux forcés, mais bel et bien vers Auschwitz-Birkenau, Camp d'extermination.

J'ai repéré quelques anormaux dans le vélodrome, considérés comme des atrocités de la race humaine, comme des erreurs ils seront les premiers à être exterminés. Cela me rend malade. Ca où l'odeur des excréments, la proximité avec cette centaine d'étranger, le froid, la peur, et le mouvement du train. J'ai été malade et j'ai rendu de mon estomac vide depuis trop longtemps de la bile qui a salit la valise de ma voisine, je me suis excusée mais elle n'a rien dit. Elle n'en a que faire. Nous sommes trop fatiguées pour ressentir autre chose que de la terreur.

Je pense que nous sommes en Pologne. Le passage des SS déjà bien rare est devenu presque inexistant. On nous balance du pain de temps à autre, et un seau d'eau. Les plus faibles se sont fait écraser, piétiner et gisent maintenant dans un coin. Il n'y a pas de place: Des gens sont assis sur ce tas de cadavres.  
Je me dégoute à avoir eu cette pensée, mais j'ai été soulagée lorsque les SS ont balancé quelques corps sans vie le long des rails, en marche : Il y avait plus de place, et nous n'avions plus ces regards vident qui nous fixaient, comme les reflets de notre propre mort. Cependant, d'autres les ont vote remplacés; des mères pleuraient leurs enfants morts de faim ou du typhus. Je bénis mon système immunitaire renforcé par ce sang de vampire, ou je le maudis, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Il n'y a presque plus de personnes âgées dans ce wagon: Elles furent les premières à mourir. J'ai tenu la main d'une septuagénaire. Elle venait de Paris, elle s'appelait Adara et tenait une bijouterie depuis plusieurs décennies avec son mari, Daniel. Ils avaient été séparé lors de la rafle. Elle était inquiète et espérait le retrouver là bas. Mais le froid, l'exhaustion et la faim eurent raison d'elle. Je restai longtemps la main serrée à celle de la vieille dame. Jusqu'à ce que deux soldats ne reviennent pour balancer les corps. Je retirai ma main de celle désormais raide d'Adara et regardai péniblement le corps jeté en bas du train.  
Une juive d'Allemagne, prise d'un élan de courage ou de folie- qu'importe -a tenté de sauter avec les corps, le SS l'a rattraper par le cou, il a sourit d'une manière qui m'aurait donné froid dans le dos si je n'étais pas déjà frigorifiée. Le SS l'a poussée mais elle était morte d'une balle dans la tête.

J'ai visité bien des contrées, vu des paysages si différents que j'en ai eu le tournis, et je croyais avoir rencontrer l'horreur. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un autre monde que j'ai découvert. J'ai posé le pied dans la plus grande gare du monde et je n'y étais pas préparée, personne ne l'est.  
A peine le train arrêté que déjà les ordres fusaient dans cette langue violente et invective qu'est l'allemand. Je me sens chanceuse de le comprendre, je sais ce qu'ils veulent de moi et fais de mon mieux pour passer inaperçu. Mais je suis blonde aux yeux bleus parmi cette océan de bruns et on me remarque alors que je descends péniblement du wagon, affaiblie et courbaturée. J'aide les enfants qui n'ont plus la force de sourire, de pleurer ni même de marcher.

Un SS parle à un autre en me regardant. Un troisième est appelé est part en courant. Il est surement parti demander ce qu'une femme correspondant aux critères de la race aryenne fait ici, parmi les juifs. Mais je suis « Mary Smith », résistante anglaise et déportée politique. Je fais mine de n'avoir rien vu et me mets dans les rangs.  
On nous propose de nous assoir dans des voitures. Les personnes âgées acceptent, certaines femmes aussi, lasses de porter les enfants. Erreur fatale: Les voitures amènent aux chambres à gaz, puis aux fours. Une voix désespérée m'a presque poussé à accepter, tout serait fini.  
Mais je détiens des informations cruciales. Et peu importe de quelle manière, il me faut survivre et les apporter à la résistance et au gouvernement britannique. Alors je marche, sans valise, à quoi bon? Ici on n'a besoin de rien d'autre que de son instinct de survie.

Nous avons aperçu des convois d'hommes. Tout le monde se cherche, des familles se retrouvent et sont aussitôt séparées à coups de crosses. Les valises sont restées sur le quai. Quelques personnes, ne voulant pas les abandonner ont servi d'exemple; eux non plus, n'auront pas quitté le quai.  
On me regarde, on murmure dans tant de langages qu'on croirait entendre une psalmodie. Les soldats hurlent aux silences. On marche, d'un pas trop rapide pour les adultes, insoutenable pour les enfants. La petite Rachel me tient la main. Sa maman a fait partie de ceux qui seront restés à mi-chemin, parmi les forêts allemandes. Elle est française et je le comprends et le parle assez pour que nous nous comprenions, bien qu'aucun mot ne soit permis ici.

Les bébés qui ont survécu au voyage et les nourrissons, malchanceux qui seront nés durant le convois sont arrachés aux bras des mères, qui hurlent au désespoir. On entend au loin, parmi les bruits du train, de nos pas lourds, des hurlements des nazis, des bennes entières crient. Des bennes d'enfants maudits qui finiront brûlés. Mon cœur saigne et se révolte, mais je suis impuissante, témoin vivante d'une horreur qui me dépasse.

Après un moment qui m'a paru une éternité, les soldats nous font entrer dans une grande pièce. Nous sommes toutes serrées les unes contre les autres, cette proximité m'oppresse mais je sais qu'il me faut faire avec, il n'y a pas assez de place pour tous les indésirables que nous sommes.  
Des femmes soldats aux carrures impressionnantes nous hurlent dans les oreilles de nous déshabiller. A chaque fois que l'humiliation atteint son paroxysme, nous franchissons un nouveau pallier dans l'horreur. Alors, lentement, je me mets à la hauteur de Rachel et lui explique, chuchotant d'un français accentué qu'il faut se déshabiller. Elle me regarde, sans comprendre. Dans toute l'atrocité de la situation, le plus douloureux est d'avoir vu l'insouciance de cette enfant partir avec sa petite robe à fleurs et sa cape du dimanche. Je me suis à mon tour déshabillée. Les regards appréciateurs des nazis ont fait l'effet d'un viol sur chacune d'entre nous. Nous avons été douchées, rudement. Puis rasées, entièrement. Les soldats sont rudes et brusques, nous avons toutes des coupures de la tête aux pieds. J'ai peur que cela ne s'infecte rapidement.  
Ensuite, une autre pièce où par dizaines, cadavres imberbes sanguinolents, on nous demande de tendre le bras droit. Les enfants crient et les femmes serrent les dents. Mes yeux s'humidifient et se ferment, alors que je deviens le numéro 17436. Qu'il me faudra mémoriser en allemand; « siebzehntausend-vierhundertsechsunddreißig », je sais déjà que jamais je ne l'oublierai.

J'ai retrouvé Rachel parmi cette marée humaine et l'ai prise par la main. Elle a eu l'air soulagée, je suis devenue son seul repère.  
Nous avons franchit une nouvelle porte, la peau boursouflée par un tatouage fait à l'aiguille non stérile; mais cela n'était alors plus qu'un détail. On nous a donné des loques qui feraient office d'uniformes, et des sabots de bois. Trop grands ou trop petit, ils n'en avait cure. Nous avons rapidement et discrètement échangé des sabots, des pantalons afin de trouver la taille qui nous allait le mieux, les soldats n'ont pas semblé y porter attention, et j'en fus soulagée.  
Que mes robes victoriennes étaient confortables et chaudes, en comparaison! J'aurai voulu ne jamais avoir cette longévité exceptionnelle, et quitter cette terre à mon époque, dans mon confort, chez moi.  
Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ces souvenirs futiles. Si je le fais, je ne me relèverai pas.

Le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel, et les températures du soir, bien qu'estivales, ont transpercé nos corps trop peu couvert comme des milliers de lames de rasoir.  
On m'a demandé si Rachel était ma fille, et je n'ai su que répondre. Elle ne me ressemblait pas, et surtout j'avais peur que quelque soit ma réponse, on ne me l'enlève. Le soldat balafré a alors essayé de l'arracher à mon embrasse, et la petite fille de huit ans s'est raccroché à moi en pleurant. J'ai supplié le soldat de me la laisser, il m'a lancé un regard indéchiffrable, a lâché le bras déjà marqué de Rachel et nous a tourné le dos.

On nous a séparées en groupe de dix, sans compter les enfants et chacun fut amené à un baraquement surpeuplé. Rachel et moi aurons a partager un petit matelas sur une planche de bois, si près du plafond je ne peux même pas lever un genou.  
Personne n'a parlé pour nous accueillir, les yeux vident de tout, les femmes se sont simplement poussées en nous regardant. L'une d'elle s'est approchée et Rachel s'est cachée dans mes vêtements miteux. Cette femme n'avait plus de dent, la peau si près des os qu'elle en fut presque transparente. Elle m'a murmuré à l'oreille de son haleine putride et de sa voix rauque que nous aurions dû sauter en route, mourir en voyage parce qu'ici c'est pire que la mort et que mon enfant et moi, si nous croyions avoir vu l'enfer n'en étions qu'au commencement.

Il était dix-huit heures et on nous a dit qu'il était temps d'aller manger. Deux bols se trouvaient sur notre matelas, je les ai pris car Rachel ne pouvait plus rien porter. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait cependant marcher; que je ne pouvais pas la prendre dans mes bras, que les SS nous sépareraient si c'était le cas, alors elle a relevé la tête et j'ai vu cette lueur imperceptible passer dans le fond de ses iris noisettes: Elle avait la volonté de vivre.  
La soupe est transparente, pleine de poussière et a le goût de vomi. Le pain est si dur que j'ai failli m'y casser une dent en le croquant. Il faut vite le mettre dans la soupe pour le tremper, avant qu'on ne nous le vole. Nous avons avalé cette bouillie immonde et qui ne nous aura pas rassasié.

A dix-neuf heures nous étions de retour dans ce baraquement encore plus insalubre que le wagon du train. On nous a conseillé de dormir, car l'appel se ferait à minuit. J'ai mis Rachel au lit et suis montée à mon tour, péniblement. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et nous nous sommes réchauffées mutuellement. Nous étions exténuées et cela nous a permis de dormir malgré les toux, les hurlements et l'odeur de chair brûlée qui provenait des cheminées aux fumées noires. Je sais que cette odeur ne me quittera elle non plus, jamais.

Le réveil fut brutal, la lumière de la lampe torche a pénétré la baraque avec autant de violence que les hurlements du soldat, emmitouflé dans son manteau qui le protégeait des rafales de vent. J'ai réveillé Rachel en lui demandant de se taire, et l'ai portée en bas du lit. Nous n'avions pas le droit de mettre nos sabots : Ils nous ralentissaient. C'est alors que nous avons pris le chemin pour la cours centrale, pieds nus dans les graviers. Les lampes torches et le projecteur en mouvement de la cours donnaient une atmosphère encore plus étrange à l'endroit. Auschwitz était devenu cette espèce de limbe où les fantômes errent sans but, l'esprit aliéné par le froid, la peur et les souffrances.

On nous a demandé de nous mettre en rang, espacées d'un mètre chacun et j'ai trouvé du réconfort dans l'espace personnel que cela engendrait. Rachel se trouvait devant moi, et je lui demandé de rester droite, calme et silencieuse et de ne pas se retourner, sous aucun prétexte. Je lui avait appris son numéro en allemand, et lui avait fait répéter plusieurs fois afin qu'elle le sache et le reconnaisse. 17434;siebzehntausend-vierhundertvierunddreißig. L'appel a duré des heures. Nous tremblions tellement que depuis la cabine chauffée des SS, nous devions être floues. J'ai espéré ne pas avoir à subir l'hiver. Les plus faibles sont tombées, suppliant un Dieu en lequel elles ne croyaient plus, et se sont faites abattre sur le champ.  
Le passage des soldats entre le rang, leurs bergers allemands nourris au sang et à la chair humaine marchant à leurs pieds nous figeaient sur place, malgré le froid de la nuit. Certaines, posant à peine un genou à terre s'étaient faite manger un bout de bras ou la main par les chiens qu'on avait lâché sur elles.  
Puis on nous a ramenées à nos cabanes. Nous avions les pieds ensanglantés. Les lueurs d'un nouveau jour à l'horizon ne permettaient pas aux soldats de nous voir clairement, alors je me suis fondue dans la masse, Rachel dans les bras. Elle s'est endormie, grelotante, la tête contre mon épaule. J'ai dormi une heure avant qu'un soldat ne revienne: Il était temps de se mettre travail. Nous allions casser des pierres, extraire du sable...  
Il y avait deux corps sans vie à l'endroit où Rachel et moi devions creuser, alors je les ai trainés un peu plus loin. J'ai demandé à Rachel de se retourner, mais elle m'a fixée, le regard impassible : Après ce que nous avions vécu, les morts n'effrayaient plus, on les enviait. Un SS m'a regardée et s'est approché. J'ai eu peur d'avoir fait une bêtise. Il m'a demandé si les cadavres m'impressionnaient. Il avait presque l'air d'avoir des sentiments. J'ai répondu que non. Il m'a demandé mon nom et j'ai répondu « _siebzehntausend-sechshundertsechsunddreißig_ », car c'est qui je suis devenue. Il m'a demandé mon vrai nom, dans la réalité. Comme si ce camp n'en faisait pas partie, alors j'ai répondu «_Helen_» car je ne me souvenais plus de mon nom de code. J'étais trop fatiguée. Il m'a demandé d'où je venais et j'ai répondu d'Angleterre. Il a voulu savoir ce que je faisais ici et j'ai répondu être une déportée politique. Il n'a pas demandé de détail et j'ai été soulagée. Il m'a demandé si Rachel était ma fille. J'ai répondu que non, mais que sa mère était morte et que maintenant, c'était tout comme. Il m'a demandé où j'avais appris l'allemand, j'ai répondu «à l'école en Angleterre» et une fois de plus il ne m'a pas demandé de détail. Il m'a demandé si je voulais avoir un travail moins fatiguant, à l'ombre, ce à quoi j'ai répondu que j'étais parfaitement capable de faire celui-ci; dans la crainte d'être envoyée au four. Il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas être ici, mais que sa famille était fidèle au Reich. Il m'a dit qu'il trouvait cela inhumain et qu'il souhaitait m'aider, moi et «ma fille». Alors j'ai accepté, prenant le risque d'être envoyée aux chambres à gaz, et de n'avoir comme chaleur que les flammes du four sur nos corps sans vie. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé. On nous a envoyé aux fours, mais pas pour mourir. Rachel, Markus -le soldat qui nous a envoyées ici- et moi même étions chargés de récupérer les habits, les sabots des condamnés ou des chanceux, je ne sais pas, et de les renvoyer à l'accueil. Des hommes se chargeaient de mettre les corps dans les fours, alors que je m'occupais des enfants. Rachel devait fouiller dans les cendre avant de les charger dans les bennes. Elle y récupérait les dents en or.

Je ne sais pas ce que je préférais: Le soleil tapant, le vent et le dur labeur de l'extraction où être à l'ombre et coupée du vent dans les locaux. J'avais du mal à respirer: Les cris désespérés des groupes qui par centaines quittaient ces lieux, le bruit de leur chute. Certains riaient, comme pris de folie...Je les enviais. C'était insoutenable. Tout ces petits corps sans vie, le poids du masque pour éviter les vapeurs de Zyklon B. J'ai cru mourir.

J'ai essayé de garder une idée du temps qui passe, mais ici tout est comme figé, comme si l'horreur arrêtait le cours des choses. On n'entend rien d'autre que les sabots qui claquent, le bruit des coups de pelle, les portes des chambres et des fours qui s'ouvrent et se ferment, et le train qui inlassablement, alimente les cheminées et les laboratoires d'expériences. Pas de cris d'oiseau ou d'aucun autre animal; que ceux des hommes.

Malgré tout, les saisons se sont enchaînées et les températures ont encore baissé jusqu'à devenir négatives. Nos vêtements toujours aussi fins, en haillons, ne nous protégeaient de rien.

J'ai commencé à oublier tous les codes que j'avais mémorisé pour la résistance, alors je me suis forcée à me les répéter dans ma tête, dix fois d'affilé, toutes les heures. Je sais aussi que peu à peu, Markus et moi avons commencé à discuter, et j'ai appris à apprécier ce moment. Il a commencé à ramener des restes de repas de soldats, qu'il nous faisait manger à Rachel et à moi dans un coin, derrière les fours.  
Notre travail étant déjà privilégié aux regards des autres, et voyant que nous ne perdions pas tant de poids que ça, les autres femmes du baraquement sont devenues suspicieuses, jalouses puis agressives. Elles nous menaçaient, ma fille et moi, m'insultaient et m'accusaient de coucher avec un soldat. Je ne répondais pas et ne dormais plus: j'avais trop peur qu'on ne me tue, ou qu'on ne s'attaque à Rachel. Alors j'ai refusé la nourriture de Markus, pour moi, pas pour Rachel. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. J'ai moins parlé avec lui et ai fini par lui demander si je pouvais retourner à creuser pour l'extraction du sable. Il a semblé blessé et suspicieux lui aussi. Je ne disais rien.  
Markus a refusé de me renvoyer là bas, alors je refusais seulement ses présents -toujours pour moi pas pour Rachel- qui consistaient en de la nourriture et des vêtements chauds. Ainsi que des sabots fourrés.

Les femmes sont devenues de plus en plus agressives, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle ne pousse Rachel à terre en l'insultant en polonais «d'enfant de putain» et en la rouant de coups. J'ai répondu en l'insultant avec mes bases de polonais. Elle s'est éloignée de Rachel et a fait signe à deux autres cadavres de me tenir alors que je m'approchais d'elle comme une furie. Elle avait touché ma fille. Elle m'a craché au visage et trois d'entre elles se sont mises à me donner des coups de sabots, au visage, dans le ventre, partout si bien que j'ai craché deux dents et beaucoup de sang, elles m'ont frappées si fort que j'ai perdu connaissance et suis tombée à côté de Rachel.  
Je ne sais pas quand je me suis réveillée, mais il faisait chaud et ça sentait le café. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai eu envie d'en boire. Le lit était confortable et même si la couverture grattait, elle était la bienvenue. J'ai ouvert péniblement les yeux et la lumière était si vive que j'ai du les refermer. J'avais mal partout, je pense que j'avais des côtes cassées, et les deux dents cassées avait laissé des trous béants dans ma bouche.

Je pense aussi qu'une de mes chevilles était foulée, probablement durant ma chute.

Quelqu'un s'est approché, et j'ai hésité à feindre l'inconscience, pour pouvoir rester plus longtemps ici, puis j'ai repensé à Rachel. Je ne sais pas si elle aussi avait sombré dans l'inconscience et cela m'a inquiétée. Alors, doucement j'ai ouvert les yeux, et une infirmière allemande m'est apparue. Elle avait l'air sympathique et pas dégoûtée par mon allure et ma crasse. Ca m'a réchauffé un peu le cœur. J'ai dit d'une voix rauque «Rachel» avant de cracher du sang, et elle m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'elle s'était arrangée pour que ma fille reste à mes côtés et qu'elle n'avait que quelques bleus.  
J'ai encore essayé d'ouvrir les yeux mais ai du les refermer alors que j'essayais de me redresser. La douleur était insupportable et je n'arrivais plus à respirer. L'infirmière m'a dit de rester couchée et de me reposer. Qu'elle s'occuperait de Rachel, car après tout, elle aussi était une mère. Ma dernière pensée fut de me dire que les nazis aussi, se reproduisaient.

J'ai rouvert les yeux ce qu'il m'a semblé être quelques minutes plus tard mais l'infirmière m'a dit que j'avais dormi trois jours d'affilé et que Markus était venu me voir tous les jours.  
J'ai eu droit à du pain frais, du fromage et du café chaud que j'ai dévoré. Rachel était là également, elle est venue s'assoir sur mon lit et m'a enlacée sans me faire mal, elle m'a dit être heureuse que je ne sois pas morte. Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre.

Markus est passé chaque jour des deux semaines qui ont suivies, et je pouvais apprécier nos conversations sans crainte de représailles. Je lui ai dit que j'espérais qu'on avait pas tué les femmes de mon baraquement, car je comprenais leur réaction. Il s'est mis en colère et m'a dit qu'elles méritaient la mort. Mais qu'il se doutait que ce n'était pas ce que je voudrais, alors il les avait «simplement» fait rouer de coups et passer la nuit dans le froid, toute la nuit. Je n'étais pas contente mais je l'ai remercié quand même, parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose «pour moi». Il m'a promit de me mettre dans un autre baraquement, ainsi Rachel et moi avons quitté à regret l'infirmerie, promettant à l'infirmière de revenir chaque semaine pour vérifier l'état de mes côtes. Je me suis demandée pourquoi elle était si gentille, et me suis dit que Markus lui avait probablement parlé.

Le baraquement était tout aussi insalubre, froid, petit et surpeuplé, les visages des femmes cadavériques mais moins creusés et surtout, sans aucune trace d'agressivité. On nous a souhaité la bienvenue en français, en italien, en espagnol et même en anglais. C'était le baraquement des déportées politiques où j'aurai dû aller en premier lieu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela s'est passé autrement.  
Notre routine infernale a recommencé: Les appels dans le froid et la neige, pieds nus, les journées aux four, les discussions avec Markus, les repas, cachées derrière les fours, les nuits gelées, les séances de rasages où nous ressortions avec plus de croutes que de peau, les bouillies a ingurgiter.

Un soir, Markus m'a demandé s'il voulait que Rachel et moi dormions au chaud, je ne savais quoi répondre.

J'ai répondu non et il n'a pas insisté. Je lui en ai été reconnaissante. L'une des femmes du baraquement avait réussi à ramener quelques couvertures. Il n'y en avait pas assez pour tout le monde mais nous les avons découpées pour que chacune puisse au moins couvrir son corps. Nous les cachions sous une planche , en dessous du lit du fond.

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent ici, toujours cette routine macabre, des arrivées et des départs. A cet enfer s'est ajoutée cette phrase qui se mêlera à tous les sentiments qui feront à jamais partie de moi. _«Veux tu dormir au chaud cette nuit, Helen?»_ à laquelle j'ai répondu non bien trop de fois pour que je puisse encore les compter. Malgré nos vêtements chauds et nos repas améliorés Rachel a finit par tomber malade. Pas question d'infirmerie pour une fièvre, aussi élevée soit elle. Alors un jour, je n'ai pas attendu cette phrase avec crainte mais avec impatience. Parce que cette petite fille jadis aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux noisette était devenue ma fille. Et quand Markus a m'a proposé de dormir au chaud, cette nuit là je n'ai rien dit. Et il a compris. Il a voulu me prendre la main, mais je me suis reculée et ai saisi celle brûlante de ma fille. Mes yeux ont trouvé la force de montrer de la conviction, et prenant quelque minutes pour réfléchir, il a fini par marcher dans un dédale de couloir, jusqu'aux quartiers des soldats. Je l'ai suivi et il nous a fait rentrer dans sa chambre: elle était sombre, propre et chaude. Il y avait une armoire avec une glace que je n'ai pas regardée, un recoin qui faisait office de kitchenette, et un grand lit deux places, avec une couette en plume d'oie. Dans le fond une porte.

Il l'a indiquée en disant que c'était la salle de bain. Comme je ne voulais pas laisser Rachel seule, et que je ne voulais pas être seule dans la salle de bain non plus, je l'ai emmenée avec moi et sans un bruit, nous nous sommes douchées. Le contact de l'eau chaude sur nos peaux meurtries nous a paru irréel, et cela a ravivé nos plaies sales et béantes. Lorsque j'ai ouvert le rideau de douche, deux pyjamas chauds et propres nous attendaient. Markus avais installé un lit de camp qui tenait à peine dans la kitchenette, et avait placé un paravent devant. Il a dit à Rachel de s'y installer. Elle m'a regardée, tenant à peine debout. J'aurai souhaité pouvoir la veiller toute la nuit en lui rafraichissant le visage d'un linge humide, mais je ne savais que trop bien ce que j'allais devoir faire pour lui permettre de rester au chaud.

Je l'ai couchée et lui ai dit de se reposer, et de ne se lever uniquement si on le lui demandait.

Puis, je me suis rapprochée du lit et Markus m'a dit de m'y installer, alors qu'il se déshabillait. J'ai montré mon dos à la place vide et me suis rapprochée le plus possible de l'extrémité du matelas. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'étais propre, et que j'avais chaud. J'ai écouter Rachel tousser ça m'a fendu le cœur. Markus a éteint la lumière et j'ai senti le matelas s'affaisser. J'ai retenu mon souffle, et rien ne s'est passé. J'ai respiré. Puis j'ai senti une main sur ma taille et je l'ai stoppée. Alors j'ai senti son souffle à mon oreille et j'ai voulu mourir. Il me murmurait que Rachel avait besoin de soins, et qu'il pourrait nous faire sortir d'ici, du camp. J'ai lâché sa main.

Ma routine a changé, mais je n'y ai rien trouvé d'appréciable, bien au contraire. Mon corps me dégoutait plus que jamais, quant à mon esprit il semblait avoir quitté les lieux. Je me répétais les codes toute la journée pour ne plus penser, Markus et moi ne parlions plus tout. Au moins, Rachel pouvait rester au chaud à se reposer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela a duré, ni combien de fois j'ai senti son souffle à mon oreille et ai entendu cette phrase «Tu sais, je peux vous faire sortir d'ici, Rachel et toi». Mais c'était arrivé trop souvent. Les filles du baraquement me soutenaient comme elle pouvait, je n'étais pas seule dans cette situation. La promesse d'une fuite et la peur de la mort nous faisant continuer.

Et puis un jour il y a eu cette nouvelle phrase «Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait qu'une place dans le camion pour Berlin». Je l'ai entendue beaucoup, elle aussi. Si bien que Rachel s'est un peu remise, la fièvre était tombée.

Alors que les codes ne me distrayaient plus et que le soutient des filles n'était plus suffisant et que je pensais à me jeter dans la gueule des chiens, il m'a murmuré un jour que «c'était pour ce soir». Je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait sa promesse, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'ai senti mon cœur battre tellement vite, j'ai cru qu'il allait bondir hors de ma poitrine.

Une nouvelle nuit, une nouvelle promesse, un dégout de moi toujours plus fort quand un jour j'ai trouvé sur son lit des habits de soldat. Je n'ai pas compris. Ils étaient trop petits pour être les siens. Markus est entré alors que Rachel accrochait ses petites mains d'enfant à mon pantalon poussiéreux. Il m'a demandé d'aller me doucher et d'enfiler ces habits. J'ai passé un bras autour de Rachel et l'ai regardé, l'air décidé et interrogateur. Il a soupiré et nous a séparées en nous saisissant toutes les deux violemment par le bras. Rachel a pleuré, j'ai crié, ne comprenant pas ou aillant peur de comprendre. Il a appelé quelqu'un, un jeune soldat blond est entré et d'un signe de tête Markus s'est fait comprendre. Celui-ci a lâché ma fille pour la jeter dans les bras du SS et m'a enfermée dans la salle de bain. J'ai crié et j'ai tambouriné à la porte, alors que Rachel hurlait des_ «mamans» _désespérés. Lorsque ses cris se sont dissipés et qu'on l'emmenait loin de moi le désespoir m'a envahit. Je voulais mourir ici et maintenant. Qu'importe la résistance, la guerre, j'étais fatiguée, je ne voulais plus ressentir, plus penser, plus être. Markus est entré et m'a saisi par les coudes. Il nous a déshabillés, lui et moi et a actionné le robinet. Je ne faisais pas la différence entre ses mains et l'eau, il me dégoutait plus que mon corps, j'aurai voulu le tuer, là, maintenant. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Prisonnière de cet endroit et de ses fantômes, de mon corps je suis restée là, et je l'ai laisser abuser de moi, encore.

Ensuite il a séché mon corps amaigrit et m'a habillée et posé une casquette sur la tête. Il m'a dit que si je voulais que Rachel ressorte par la cheminée je pouvais rester, sinon je devrais partir. Je ne comprends toujours pas son attitude. Peut-être qu'un gradé n'appréciait pas qu'il couche avec une déportée, je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas la seule pourtant.

Personne n'a posé de question, Markus m'avait dit de me taire et de garder la tête baissée, je l'ai écouté. Je me suis retournée avant de monter dans le véhicule, les bâtiments étaient encore plus impressionnants comme ça, de nuit avec les projecteurs. J'ai senti l'odeur des corps qu'on brûle et on m'a dit de prendre place alors que résonnait l'appel de minuit. J'ai pensé à Rachel et une larme s'est échappée. J'ai retenu les autres pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Mon cœur ne battait plus la chamade, j'avais laissé ma fille derrière, je voulais mourir.

* * *

-Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé après cette expérience de changer de couleur de cheveux. Ce fut un moyen pathétique pour essayer d'oublier cette image que j'avais de moi et cette période noire.

Will ne savait que dire. Il était blême, choqué du récit brut et authentique de sa supérieure. Helen ne bougeait pas, son regard était lointains et elle semblait avoir replongé dans cette époque sombre de sa vie pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Il fallut plusieurs dizaines de minutes à William pour retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- « Vous... » Commença t-il.

Helen sursauta au son de sa voix et le jeune homme toussota avant de reprendre

-Vous n'avez jamais fait de recherches? Pour la retrouver? ..Ou pour savoir..

- «Savez-vous combien de juives sont nommées Rachel? Et sur les registres du camp, on les nommait toutes Sarah». Elle avait dit ça le regard vide, comme résignée depuis des années déjà.

Le jeune homme ne su que dire et toussota une fois de plus, décidant de laisser Helen a ses pensées.

* * *

William entra comme une furie dans le bureau d'Helen, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper.

- «Il faut que vous veniez! Magnus, Il faut que vous veniez!» s 'écria t-il, hors d'haleine.

- «Auriez vous laissé vos bonnes manières derrière la porte de mon bureau, William?» Demanda t-elle de cet air hautain qui lui était propre, sans même lever les yeux du dossier qui avait le privilège de retenir son attention.

-«S'il vous plait, il faut que vous veniez au salon!»

-«Puis-je savoir ce que vous mijotez? Vous avez été si mystérieux au cours de ces derniers mois que vous en auriez presque éveillé ma curiosité.» Dit-elle , daignant enfin lever les yeux de son dossier.

-«C'est parce que je préparais votre cadeau d'anniversaire!» Répondit-il d'un air malicieux.

-«Mon cadeau d'anni...Mais, comment savez vous qu'aujourd'hui est mon anniversaire?»

-«Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir des secrets, Magnus. » Répondit-il, l'air toujours aussi malicieux.

Voyant qu'elle ne faisait aucun mouvement pour se lever il ajouta.

-«Libre à vous de ne pas venir, mais votre cadeau est plus qu'impatiente de vous revoir, et de vous parler.»

Helen hésita, mais la curiosité prit le dessus.

-«Me parler? Qui est ce?»

-«Vous ne me croiriez pas. Allons, venez! S'il vous plait!»

Helen finit pas abdiquer. Le chemin jusqu'au salon lui parut interminable, la curiosité et l'appréhension lui nouant le ventre sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Chose rare, la porte était fermée. Will s'effaça pour la laisser passer, elle le regarda intriguée.

-«Alors, allez y, ouvrez!».

Déglutissant, un nœud au ventre, Helen poussa lentement la porte en bois.

Une forme se dessina alors, la personne était de dos, assise sur le canapé. Elle avait les cheveux longs, blancs comme neige, et bouclés. Elle se releva en entendant la porte et se retourna. La surprise s'imprimant dans ses yeux noisettes cernés de rides bien trop nombreuses malgré ses 78 ans.

Helen s'était immobilisée, figée. Elle n'osait reconnaître la personne en face d'elle.

Elle sentit William se rapprocher, et murmurer un «Joyeux Anniversaire, Helen» avant de s'effacer, fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Rachel. Souffla Helen, s'avançant enfin vers sa fille retrouvée, pour l'enlacer les larmes coulant librement sur les joues des deux femmes.

**Fin**

* * *

Alors ? :s :3


End file.
